Stroke is the leading cause of death in the United States, and the major cause of disability in adults. VISP is a study of men and women in the United States and Canada over the age of 35 years, who have had a stroke within three months of enrollment in the study. This study will determine if a multivitamin tablet with higher doses of certain vitamins taken each day will keep people from having another stroke or heart attack.